Spectacles (Remake)
by Sandararaa
Summary: Sebuah cerita bersambung/SasuHina/HinaSasu/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Spectacles (Remake)**

 **Original Story by RanggaSengak dengan beberapa perubahan sana-sini.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto | Fiction | Rate T | Sasuke x Hinata | SasuHina | OneShoot | Fiksi bersambung**

 **Warning : Remake, OOC, Miss Typo, dalam proses pembelajaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1 Bus**

Hinata selalu mengingatnya, mengingat pertama kali bagaimana manik amnesty-nya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya lupa caranya bernafas.

Pemuda itu berperawakan tinggi, berambut biru dongker, dan juga sangat tampan tengah terengah karena mengejar bus yang sudah akan berjalan. Keringatnya turun dan menghilang dibalik seragamnya. Lalu, pemuda berambut biru dongker tersebut duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di depannya.

Hinata menahan nafas, saat aroma keringat pemuda itu masuk begitu saja dalam indra penciumannya tanpa ampun. Seperti kayu manis? Entahlah.

 _Terlalu berbahaya._

Tidak mau berpikiran mesum dengan hanya mencium bau keringat pemuda berambut biru dongker didepannya yang bahkan belum dikenalnya, Hinata bergegas pindah jauh kebelakang.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya, diikuti dengan turun dan naiknya beberapa penumpang.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak biasanya kau naik bus." salah satu penumpang yang baru saja naik tampak mengenali pemuda berambut biru dongker yang tengah ia amati. Hinata diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan keduanya.

"Mobilku mogok, Senpai."

"Bahkan tadi aku sempat berlari untuk mengejar bus ini." Lanjutnya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, tapi yang pasti pemuda berambut biru dongker itu tengah tertawa kecil. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata juga ikut tersenyum kecil kala itu.

"Konyol." penumpang yang tadi menyapa Sasuke kemudian duduk dibelakangnya, ditempat dimana Hinata duduk sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda yang Hinata amati itu berbalik menghadap temannya dan keduanya kembali tertawa ringan membicarakan sesuatu. Dan saat itu, untuk kedua kalinya Hinata terpesona dengan pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

Senyumnya sangat indah meski terlontar begitu tipis.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Hinata ingat hari itu, selain senyuman dan bau keringat. Nama pemuda berambut biru dongker itu adalah Sasuke.

Hanya itu.

 **#2 Pagar**

Kedua kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke, nama pemuda berambut biru dongker yang ia amati tempo hari bukanlah pertemuan yang menyenangkan menurutnya.

Masalahnya Hinata tak pernah terlambat sekolah sebelumnya dan hanya diam, duduk di depan pagar belakang sekolah karena penjaga sekolah telah menutup gerbang dan tak mau membukakannya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali memanjat pagar, tapi Hinata takut ketahuan.

Dan sialnya, entah kenapa pagi itu cuacanya begitu panas, seakan mengejeknya dari atas sana.

 _Menyebalkan_

Dan saat itulah sinar matahari yang membakar kulitnya tertutupi oleh bayangan seseorang.

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri disana, menghalau matahari untuk sesaat. Karena pemuda berambut biru dongker itu kini sudah menaiki pagar belakang sekolah dan menghilang dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sepertinya tak akan ada masalah jika Hinata memanjat juga melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tak ketahuan penjaga. Toh, dia dari keluarga Hyuga jadi pagar seperti tak akan jadi masalah besar untuknya.

 **#3 Koridor**

Mungkin hari selasa memang hari tersial bagi Hinata. Ia terlambat dan parahnya di mata pelajaran Anko Sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru terkiler di sekolahnya. Terlebih Hinata benci menjadi bahan pusat perhatian seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, Hyuga Hinata," kali ini, suara Anko Sensei menarik perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya,

mata sipit dan tajam itu tampak berkilat kesal—sangat kesal. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terlambat saat palajaran berlangsung, apalagi di kelasku. Apa karena pelajaranku ini sangat membosakan sehingga kau merasa sudah pintar?"

Hinata menelan ludah. "Tidak, Sensei. Aku hanya—"

"Kau merasa sudah sangat pintar dibandingkan guru tuamu ini? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Tidak, sungguh—"

"Keluar. Berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaranku selesai,"

"Tapi Sensei—"

"Sekarang."

Ya Tuhan, rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir sekarang, berdiri di koridor depan kelasnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Jika tahu akan begini jadinya, bukankah lebih baik ia tak usah masuk dari awal? Hah~ menggerutu pun tak akan merubah apapun kan?

"Hei," seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Woahh..." Hinata reflek mundur, merapat pada tembok dibelakangnya sembari memandang orang yang menepuk bahunya, ia tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang berjalan di koridor ini sebelumnya.

"Haha...wajahmu lucu,"

"Benarkan, Sasuke?" orang itu terkekeh sembari meminta persetujuan pada orang dibelakangnya.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Hinata membola, tubuhnya yang merapat pada tembok mendadak kaku, dia bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga, ketika menyadari Sasuke lah yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

Sasuke memandangnya sekilas kemudian menarik pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tadi menepuk bahu Hinata untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

Tadi itu Sasuke. Memandangnya kearahnya.

Benarkan? Iya kan?

 **TBC**

Oke, selalu ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. See you next chapter~ winkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Spectacles (Remake)**

 **Original Story by RanggaSengak dengan beberapa perubahan sana-sini.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto | Fiction | Rate T | Sasuke x Hinata | SasuHina | OneShoot | Fiksi bersambung**

 **Warning : Remake, OOC, Miss Typo, dalam proses pembelajaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#4 Pohon**

Bagi Hinata, tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari pada membaca buku sembari bersantai di bawah pohon yang terletak di belakang sekolah ketika jam istirahat sudah diperdengarkan. Meskipun kakinya terus meraung kesakitan. Itu pasti karena efek dari hukuman yang diterimanya kemarin.

Bicara soal kemarin, Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Sampah sekali pikirannya. Hanya dipandang sekilas saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin. Apalagi kalau- Hishh.

 _Sadarkan dirimu, Hyuga Hinata._

Dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke memang tak baik bagi kesehatan jasmani dan rohaninya.

Dan duduk di bawah pohon seperti saat ini membuat pikirannya tambah tak karuan, Hinata menghela napas berat kemudian berdiri. Sepertinya ia harus menemukan tempat baru yang bisa membuatnya jauh-jauh dari hal berbau Sasuke tentu saja.

Dan padang rumput tinggi di depan itu pasti menyimpan pemandangan indah dibaliknya, dan itu sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

Baru beberapa langkah melewati padang rumput setinggi pinggangnya itu, Hinata tersandung oleh sesuatu dan membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh. Hinata memandang sesuatu itu, kemudian pandangannya semakin merambat ke atas, dan menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

Tunggu

Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke?

Reflek Hinata mundur kebelakang, mundur dan semakin mundur tanpa peduli pada rumput tinggi yang menggesek kulitnya dengan kasar. Dia hanya terlalu kaget sekarang.

Hinata belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini, setelah berpikiran hal-hal aneh tentangnya.

Jujur Hinata belum siap.

 **#5 Bola**

Dari sekian banyak tempat terbaik yang bisa Hinata temukan, mungkin perpustakaan sendiri itulah yang begitu sempurna digunakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya setelah jam pelajaran usai, dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Bahkan saking asyiknya membaca buku di perpustakaan, Hinata sampai dibuat tak sadar jika hari sudah menjelang sore dan itu artinya ia harus segera pulang.

Koridor sekolahnya begitu lenggang saat ia berjalan melewatinya. Mungkin, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih tertinggal di sekolah karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Hinata-chan."

Langkah pelan Hinata terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Berbalik, Hinata mendapati Ino yang nampak berjalan menghampirinya. "Ah~ Ino-chan, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, seseorang menitipkan ini untukmu. Ini buku milikmu kan, Nata-chan?" terang Ino sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, "Syukurlah, aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Kupikir, bukuku benar-benar hilang kemarin. Tapi-" jeda sejenak,"-siapa yang menitipkannya padamu Ino-chan?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Hah~ maafkan aku Nata-chan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan namanya kemarin, tapi Sai keburu menarikku pergi. Jadi, aku tak tahu siapa." jelasnya.

"Kupikir dia siswa kelas 1. Dan yang jelas dia tampan." lanjut Ino sembari tertawa girang.

"Ino-chan, latihannya akan segera dimulai." seorang gadis entah siapa mengingatkan Ino dari jauh.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku harus pergi, Nata-chan. Kau, hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa." pamit Ino sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum maklum.

Ngomong-ngomong soal buku entah kenapa Hinata jadi teringat kemarin. Sebenarnya Hinata amat bersyukur karena berhasil lolos dari padang rumput sialan itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya keras, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Saat melewati lapangan depan area sekolahnya, langkah kaki Hinata kembali terhenti saat melihat sebuah bola menggelinding tepat kearahnya.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Tak berniat menghentikan, lantas Hinata segera menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya hingga bola itu menggelinding lebih jauh melewatinya.

"Hei Senpai, kenapa kau menghindari bola itu?" entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tak mendapati respon apapun dari Hinata, Sasuke segera beranjak mengambil bola tak jauh darinya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya lagi, Sasuke pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tadi itu bukan mimpi kan?

 **#6 Bunga**

Hinata memang jarang menonton drama. Tapi, melihat drama secara langsung dengan Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama, sungguh membuatnya penasaran dengan endingnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." seorang gadis yang Hinata ketahui sebagai salah satu teman sekelasnya itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Hinata yang pada awalnya kebetulan lewat akhirnya memutuskan belok dan bersembunyi di kelas yang untungnya sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Kepalanya reflek menyembul dibalik jendela yang terpasang didinding kelas tersebut untuk melihat percakapan keduannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menyukaimu." Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya menjawab pernyataan cinta gadis tersebut. Dan Hinata hanya melongo saat mendengarnya. Hei, teman sekelasnya itu adalah salah satu gadis yang paling cantik disekolahnya dan Sasuke menolaknya? Pasti akan jadi trending topic di sekolahnya jika berita ini tersebar nantinya.

"Tapi bungamu ini kuterima. Dia cantik, tidak sepertimu." Sinis Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu memerah antara malu dan marah. Lantas gadis tersebut menampar wajah Sasuke untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri sembari memegangi pipinya tak peduli.

Hinata yang melihatnya segera memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mengintipnya itu dan mengatur nafasnya dengan duduk bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Hinata Senpai," Hinata yang merasa namanya terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berusaha menemukan seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Dan berikutnya, dia malah dijatuhi sebuah bunga. Hinata yang terkejut lantas mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah bertopang dagu dijendela sembari menatapnya.

"Senpai tidak ingin menyatakan cinta padaku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang membuatnya meleleh dan Hinata pingsan.

 **TBC**

Oke, selalu ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. See you next chapter~ winkk~


	3. Chapter 3

**Spectacles (Remake)**

 **Original Story by RanggaSengak dengan beberapa perubahan sana-sini.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto | Fiction | Rate T | Sasuke x Hinata | SasuHina | Fiksi bersambung | OneShoot**

 **Warning : Remake, OOC, Miss Typo, dalam proses pembelajaran.**

 **[Special thanks untuk** **sasuhina69** **,** **yuliyanti** **,** **gete-virus** **,** **lovely sasuhina** **dan semuanya yang sudah membaca]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#7 Gombal**

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dada bidang seseorang.

Penasaran Hinata mendongak, dan mendapati Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya, "Senpai, ternyata kau berat juga ya."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, pandangannya membola begitu menyadari tubuhnya berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"T-turunkan aku." Hinata sedikit meronta, wajahnya panas, dia malu tentu saja. Ditambah Sasuke yang terus-terusan memandanginya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak akan melepaskan senpai setelah ini," lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah adik kelas yang ia kagumi tersebut.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah tambah merah. Sungguh, dia tak akan kuat menerima gombalan dadakan dari adik kelasnya.

"Aku tahu kalau Senpai selalu mengikutiku." Sasuke terkekeh saat mengatakannya dan Hinata kelabakan.

"Senpai tenang saja, aku rela kok dikuntit oleh orang semenarik Senpai." Gombalnya mantap.

"Turunkan aku." Hinata masih mencoba, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil saat Sasuke mengeratkan gendongannya. Hinata meringis dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih terus menggombalinya disepanjang perjalanan menuju UKS.

Ya ampun, rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang saja.

 **#8 Note**

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja, lalu menopang dagu. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah, dan begitu terus sepanjang pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

"Hyuga Hinata,"

"Nata-chan,"

Hinata kaget saat matsuri, teman satu kelas yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya menepuknya. Kemudian memandang kedepan, menatap ciut guru yang sudah berang karenanya.

"Hinata-san, bisa tolong ambilkan kursi kosong disampingmu untuk _**kohai**_ yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan ini?" guru itu berbicara dengan menekan setiap katanya, hingga membuat Hinata panik dan buru-buru mengambil kursi di sampingnya. Baru akan mengangkat kursi yang dimaksud, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Sensei." Interupsinya dengan senyuman miring dan berjalan menuju Hinata yang saat ini tengah melongo menatapnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa Sasuke ada disini?_

Hinata mundur selangkah untuk mempermudah adik kelasnya itu mengambil kursinya. Tapi langkah Sasuke terus mengejar dirinya, melewati kursi yang ia butuhkan.

Sasuke sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga kakak kelasnya itu, "Kenapa senpai kemarin lari?"

Hinata beku

"Padahal, aku ingin sekali mengapa-apakan senpai," seringainya miring kemudian menyelipkan sebuah note yang terlipat kecil ke dalam saku teratas dari seragam Hinata.

"Senpai harus membayarnya." lanjutnya yang membuat Hinata bingung tak mengerti.

"Hah?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Hinata lembut kemudian mengambil kursi yang menjadi tujuan keduanya datang ke kelas senpai-nya tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kursinya, sensei." Kata Sasuke kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bengong menatap sebuah kertas note yang masih terlipat rapi ditangannya yang baru saja ia ambil dari sakunya.

 _Sasuke itu sesuatu ya, pikirnya ngawur._

"Hinata-san, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?"

 **#9 Kencan**

"Apa-apaan?" Hinata mendumel samar, memandang beberapa note yang berada di tangannya dan yang terselip di gerbang sekolahnya secara bergantian. Demi apa, jika tahu note-note itu berakhir di gerbang sekolah, dia tak akan sudi mengikuti setiap petunjuk yang terselip di note itu karena membuatnya harus mengitari seluruh bangunan di sekolahnya.

"Hah..." Hinata menghela napas lelah, saat melihat kembali note yang terselip di gerbang sekolahnya ternyata hanya sebuah note kosong.

 _'Apa Sasuke mempermainkanku?' pikirnya._

Hinata memandang bangunan sekolahnya sekali lagi, berharap Sasuke tidak benar-benar mempermainkannya. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian memtuskan pergi dari sana berhubung bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu tentu setelah ia menyimpan note-note itu ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Senpai," Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah terengah. "Aku kira sudah kehilangan senpai,"

"_"

"Maaf," tuturnya. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam mendengarkan.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajak senpai pulang bersama." jeda sejenak, "Tapi aku memikirkannya begitu lama sampai membuat senpai mengitari seluruh bangunan sekolah," imbuhnya lesu.

"Ehh?" Kedua mata Hinata membulat, kemudian tertawa kecil, menertawai adik kelasnya yang menurutnya lucu. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda yang ditertawai hanya memandang intens kakak kelasnya itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, senpai mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum puas lantas menyambar telapak tangan Hinata yang kosong, dan menggenggamnya lembut kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah dengan Hinata disisinya yang terlihat gugup.

"Ini kan malam minggu," kata Sasuke menggantung. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi kakak kelasnya yang terlihat menunggu lanjutan kata-katanya itu.

"Senpai, mau berkencan denganku?" lanjutnya sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Ehhhh?" pipi Hinata bersemu, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang tengah menggengamnya kemudian dengan malu-malu mengangguk menyetujui.

 **#10 Bioskop**

Hinata sudah beberapa kali pergi berkencan, tapi berkencan dengan Sasuke sungguh terasa berbeda. Ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali jalan bareng gebetan. _Ya ampun._

Bagaimana tidak, wajah Hinata terus saja memerah dengan beberapa bulir keringat diwajahnya, gugup. Sumpah dia mendadak jadi gerah melihat Sasuke melepas dua kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya di tengah pencahayaan yang minim. Ngomong-ngomong mereka tengah berada di dalam gedung bioskop sekarang.

"Apakah aku sebegitu menariknya hingga membuat senpai panas?" Sasuke menopang dagu, menyeringai kecil padanya. _Kurang ajar._

Hinata buru-buru membuang pandangannya kedepan, melihat ke arah film yang saat ini tengah menampilkan adegan ciuman.

"Senpai, tidak tertarik menciumku?" bisik Sasuke lirih kemudian kembali melihat kearah film didepannya, mengabaikan kakak kelasnya yang sudah memasang wajah mupeng.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Hinata.

 **END**

Dari sini apakah sudah kelihatan? :-D oh ya, fiks ringan ini akan update tak menentu tergantung ide dadakan yang muncul. Ada yang mau membantu untuk judul selanjutnya? Kagak ada ya?

Oke, selalu, kritik dan saranya akan aku terima dengan baik, jadi, monggo direview dan selalu dukung saya :-D Sangkyu.

Oke, see you~

With love,

Sandarara


End file.
